1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a global position system (GPS) device for displaying traffic conditions and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As more and more cars are on the road, traffic jams become a serious problem. It is not easy for drivers to keep track of the traffic around them, especially during turning maneuvers. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a GPS device for displaying traffic conditions and method thereof to help the driver keep better track of traffic conditions.